


I've got you // Starker

by spiderboyunderoos69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "this is why we can't have nice things" is going to be a reoccurring phrase, After FFH, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Underage Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, MJ is a lesbian, Oops, Top Tony Stark, What Endgame?, basically im saying endgame never happened, but this is probably cannon, can we make big oops a thing?, dude why are the tags longer than the summary, i think that's all, instead of big oof, mj and pete and just best friends, never heard of it., peter is baby, srry, they wiLL be fucking, this is a fanfic i do what i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyunderoos69/pseuds/spiderboyunderoos69
Summary: After the Events of Spider-Man: Far From home, Peter's identity is revealed to the world as Peter Parker. With his aunt kidnapped and his friends in hiding, he has no one to go to except for the one and only, Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	I've got you // Starker

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters nor do I claim to,, I'm just a horny, gay, dysfunctional 17 year old that can't spell worth shit, pls don't sue me :)))

Peter stood there in shock. Quentin told everyone who he was. Who Spider-Man was. He held on to his chest, trying to regulate his breathing, and jumped down off the light pole he'd been on, a crowd of people immediately surrounding him.

"It's him!!"

"It's really him?!"

"let me see!!"

"Take off his mask!"

"NO!" Peter yelled, causing them all to stumble back. He started stuttering out apologies and felt a shoe hit his head. He should've ran then and there. Bolted home and got his aunt, but he didn't. He sat down on the sidewalk, his chest tightening, not able to breathe right, letting people scream at him and throw things.

Eventually one of them kicked him, right in his jaw, sending his head to the ground. He could faintly hear MJ screaming at them to stop, but he didn't really care. Peter was too caught up in his thoughts.

' _Maybe this is what I deserve. I messed up, and this is karma coming back to get me_.' is all that went through his head. That it was his fault. That he should've done more.

Another blow to the head. A kick to the side. Soon everyone was screaming at him, and a guy even managed to get his mask off. Everyone went silent and fell back. The man scoffed. "He really is just a puny teenager. I mean, _THAT_ , that..." the man started to raise his voice and point at Peter, "child, was fighting for us! He's absolutely nothing!"

"That so-called ' _child_ ' has risked more than most of you in this punching circle ever will." Someone else said loudly. Peter snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the man who had spoken up, Tony Stark in the flesh. Well, armor. He was walking through the crowd, towering at least 1 or 2 feet over most people he walked past. Peter got up, not looking at the metal man, disappointed in himself. Tony's nano-tech flooded down, showing his face to look at Peter, his worried look quickly turning into an annoyed one as the man who had spoken up before started to laugh.

"And now he calls on his protector! the Iron Man himself! How do-" Tony's face was quickly replaced with the Iron Man's, raising his hand and blasting the guy that was talking in the chest. The man flew to the ground, groaning and whimpering. He grabbed on to Peter's side. "He was talking too much. Get ready to hold your breath." Peter held onto him as Tony flew up into the sky's of New York. 

\--------

" _I beg your pardon?_ " Tony asked, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed. Peter was pacing around trying to explain everything without breaking down completely. They were both still in their suits, but both could see the other's face.

"Why the hell do you think this is all your fault?" Peter stopped pacing and looked down at Tony.

"Did-" Peter blinked a few times, "Did you not hear any of what I just said?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I was there for some of it as well, but I don't see how any of this is your fault Pete." Tony said. The older sighed and patted the space next to him. Peter sat down next to him resting his head on the armor on Tony's shoulder, which Tony would've beamed about if they weren't in the situation they were in.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do." Peter whispered. Tony put his arm around the younger boy as he saw a few tears slip out of his caramel eyes. "We'll get through it together. I've got you."


End file.
